Dobry Hall
by murdermurder
Summary: Based off of the information provided by C.P. Coutler about Dalton's sister school, Dobry Hall for girls. Brittana and OC pairings. Featuring roleplay characters that I do not own in later chapters
1. The Downfall of The Queen

**_Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Carlos Lopez, Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoy~! _**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez. Former Queen of Lima Heights.<p>

This, mused the forlorn girl, in the back of a car, being dragged away from her home was a sad downfall for the proud latina indeed.

Trapped in the back of her Aunt's minivan, two teenaged boys yelling at each other over the sound of the video game one of them had, Santana was being carried away—against her will, she might add—to Doby Hall. For girls.

That had been a really clever move on her father's part—he found out she liked girls so he sent her to a private school full of girls two hours away. _Real clever, you piece of shit_, she snarked mentally, unwilling to call the man her father.

Santana's phone lit up with a picture of her and Brittany that summer, kissing and smiling, Brittany wearing a bright yellow bikini top and cut off denim shorts, suspenders dangling loosely at her sides, the two of them laying close on her favorite beach towel, shaped like a duck.

The thoughts that surrounded that day, the heat, and Brittany's hand in hers, and Quinn laughing at the two of them, everyone smiling, all sleeping in Quinn's big bed together, the air conditioning, cheap TV..it created some kind of physical ache in her chest, like a compression injury.

Snapping the phone open, she tapped the screen roughly, and the message opened.

**Britt Britt:**

Sanny, does everyone at your new school give sweet lady kisses? Cause I kinda don't want you to kiss anyone else..I miss you x Quinn says she misses you too

Much to her disgust, Santana sniffled. Suddenly everything in the car fell completely silent. Both of the boys twisted around to stare at her and even her aunt turned around briefly, her eyebrows raised but her face still somehow sympathetic.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, with a dangerous lift of her eyebrows, and a toss of her hair. The boys turned slowly back to their game and almost instantly the car was again filled with yelling and screaming as Santana frowned, typing out a reply to Brittany. It popped up instantly in their chatbox.

**Santana :**

Duck, I don't know if anyone at my new school gives sweet lady kisses, but I promise I won't kiss anyone else. I'll get kicked out in a week or two and be back, okay? Tell Quinn I miss her hot ass too. Xx

Santana frowned, looking back out the window and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The ripping of the paper that Carlos had been holding made a noise that almost sounded like a sob—but maybe that was Brittany, standing behind her. The angry action from her father caused the dark eyed girl's left arm to flit out instinctively in front of her girlfriend. <em>

_Santana had honestly thought they could keep this a secret, had honestly thought no one would know until they were both safely out of Lima. Maybe in New York, where they could get married. Of course Santana wanted to marry the girl that seemed to be the only sunshine in her mundane, angry existence. _

_Her father gripped the once whole newspaper tightly in both of his fists, crinkling the words of the two halves so deeply that he would never be able to read about what his ex-wife (Santana's mother) was getting up to in town._

_"You?" chocked Carlos Lopez. "You're a dyke? You piece of filt—"_

_He would have gotten father if Santana hadn't lunged at him, unable to get as close as she wished since the blonde behind her wrapped strong arms around her small waist, trying to whisper comforting words to her girlfriend, although the noise was inaudible over the loud shouting that was now taking place._

_"You're the piece of filth, you fat old man!"_

_Brittany winced at the look on Carlos's face, which to her just looked confused, and a little bit hurt. which gave Santana the split second she needed to escape the circle of her arms and lunge towards her father. She didn't attack him, knowing that he would just call the cops like the complete whimp that he was. _

_Instead, she stepped up close to him. Santana was tall. Carlos was short. And Santana happened to be wearing some very high heels at that exact moment, having just gotten back from a party with Brittany. "You, are, the, piece, of, filth." She said, her eyes narrowed, glaring down at him, her hair slowly falling back into her face. _

_Carlos reached for his phone. The look on his face was pure evil. "Don't think I didn't know before," he said. His voice was quiet. It made Santana took a startled step back, and Brittany grabbed her hand quickly, both of their expressions terrified. They were used to Carlos yelling at his daughter, but this quiet tone—he knew he had won somehow, and the girls didn't understand why._

_The shorter latino man tossed a pamphlet at her, before turning his back and going upstairs. _

"_Dobry Hall?" said Brittany, confused, reading the title of the paper out loud. "Shit." Murmured Santana._


	2. Dobry Hall School for Girls

**_Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoy~_**

**_This chapter contains OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. To see her facebook page, type in www . facebook . com / kasseh kat (no spaces obviously.) xo_**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Dobry Hall, Santana was quickly dumped out of the minivan, her stolen Louis Vutton luggage tossed carelessly out of the car, and despite the effort she had put into getting that out of the mall, (a lot) the latina just didn't feel like yelling at her Aunt, who didn't bother to even say goodbye, just threw her a sympathetic look and hurried away, the car screeching out of the gravel driveway.<p>

Santana frowned, tugging at her blazer. It was blue, with a ridiculous looking red stripe along the edge of the collar. She had tried to "Lima Heights it up", with Brittany's help, but even her favorite red stilettos and a lacy bra couldn't fix the undeniable feeling of 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' Rushing through her mind.

Her phone vibrated once again, and Santana put down her purse to look at it. It was Brittany.

**Britt Britt:**

Sanny, don't worry. You'll rule that school so bad they'll have to send you back home soon.

Santana smiled lightly, and when she looked up from the phone there was a girl with bright pink hair standing in front of her, wearing the same uniform she was wearing, except that she had what looked like a military ribbon on one side. Santana narrowed her eyes. It said 'prefect' in red cursive. Weird.

"I'm Kassidy," said the rainbow haired girl, smiling slightly at her, although she mostly just looked slightly irritated. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room. Your name?"

"Santana Lopez," said Santana, who had managed to capture her wandering, terrified mind, and condense those feelings, bobbing her head slightly to the side, pushing her lips together, and giving Kassidy an up-and-down look, like she was sizing her up to fight. Or to eat. One of the two.

Kassidy looked unimpressed. "Get your stuff and let's go," she said, raising her eyebrows in impatience. Santana collected her luggage with a hauty air and straightened, strutting behind Kassidy. "You'll be in Stonem," came Kassidy's voice from several steps ahead. "Stonem is mainly for the trouble students."

"Stonem?"

Kassidy sighed dramatically and Santana had to stop her eyes from rolling of their own accord. 'There are four houses. Basically, Stonem is the bad kids, Castler is the artsy kids, Blaken is the rich kids, and Wright is the smart kids."

"Why do I feel like I'm in Harry Potter?" mumbled Santana, completely confused despite Kassidy's attempt at helping her to understand. Choosing not to respond to her comment, Kassidy went on. "I'm your prefect. I don't think you'll have any trouble with..well, you know, and.." her voice trailed off as Santana's head spun.

Carlos had announced to them all that she was a raging lesbian? Did everyone know? Just the prefects? What the fuck was a prefect, wasn't that in that Harry Potter thing Blaine liked so much? He was _such_ a nerd, no wonder Sam liked him. And oh, my god, _no wonder the uniforms looked familiar._This was that fucking Blaine kid's school. But for girls. Oh god..

"Santana!" snapped Kassidy, causing the dark haired girl to jump, her hair swinging. It was only with a lot of skill she managed to not drop her suitcase. "We're here," said Kassidy, rolling her eyes. They were standing outside of a building with a series of windows that all had lace curtains. Santana groaned inwardly. Lace Curtains. She was going to die here.

"Um, you can probably get yourself in, just find an empty bed and throw your stuff there," mumbled Kassidy, already turning around and breaking into a run. Santana raised one eyebrow, trying to figure out where she had learned to run that fast in heels. Impressive.

Putting that thought behind her, Santana pushed the door open, and her eyes met with a scene worthy of a reality show of its very own.

"You are such a bitch!" a tall asian girl with an extremely long black ponytail and bangs swept to the side was lunging off of a couch onto a girl who was wearing a blue and red cheerleading uniform.

Santana's left eyebrow had not resumed it's normal position since she'd turned away from watching Kassidy sprint across the parking lot. However, it somehow managed to lift even higher, at risk of flying off of her forehead to start it's very own life in eyebrow land. Most likely to kick the butts of all other eyebrows.

"No, you're the bitch," said the cheerleader, her hands on her hips, her eyes squinted at the corners in a glare at her attacker. Santana was familiar with this expression and personally thought that she pulled it off significantly better.

"Oh, no," said the girl, "Do not pull that with me. We both know that you are the bitch here, especially after what happened in, oh, let me see," she began to tick off things on her fingers, pulling a finger up with each thing she named. "The eyeliner incident, the pink incident, the Kass-Charlie incident, the jack daniels incident.." Santana tuned out the argument since she didn't know what was going on.

There was some kind of annoying pop music playing, and Santana began to make an internal list of things that she was going to have to change around here.

a. Super annoying music selection needs to go.

b. That cheerleader needs to be yelled at, but asian chick might have it under control.

Santana continued on with her inspection of the room. There was a shy looking girl in the back who appeared to be latina, filming everything with an iPhone, along with a girl who had dark eyes and dark curly hair, giggling behind her, pointing at things.

Then another cheerleader, a tall, light skinned girl with ridiculously long red hair, got into the other two's fight, after her name was mentioned. The asian girl was still ticking things off on her hand, but her voice was louder, and she and the cheerleader were pushing each other. The third girl had started screaming something about "oh bitch I didn't start this but get ready cause I'm about to finish it," and Santana was trying to smother laughter.

In the next moment, the cheerleader grabbed the other girl's long ponytail, and yanked it hard, who in return, kicked her hard in the shin, causing her to say something very unladylike, and Kassidy and another girl who Santana guessed was a prefect as they were now both holding walkie-talkies ran in and grabbed the two girls who were mainly in charge of the disturbance, dragging them apart.

The third girl seemed to just now notice Santana, and tilted her head to the side slightly, as if curious, her high ponytail (something else Santana was familiar with) before approaching her, both hands on her hips.

"I'm Maria," she said, giving Santana the up-and-down look that Kassidy had gotten moments before. "Oh, that's nice." Said Santana, carefully choosing not to give the girl her name. Instead she appraised the girl first. Long auburn hair that was twisty and ..turny, tied into a tight ponytail, that fell down to her ribs, and was currently hanging over her shoulder. She flicked it back impatiently, setting the whole thing into a whirlwind of motion.

"And your name?" she said, shaking her head back and forth slightly as if this was obvious. Santana wasn't going to tell Maria her name, but she was considering that maybe an alliance with the cheerleaders would be handy, since she'd be stuck here, she might as well get busy ruling Dobry.

"Santana. Santana Lopez," said Santana, pushing her lips together again, one hand on her hip. "Can you please find me a room or something so I can throw all this somewhere?" she said, gesturing to her expensive luggage.

"Let's go, Santana Lopez, " said Maria, smiling slightly, her eyes flickering from the luggage up to Santana's. Her scalp prickled with a familiar feeling—the feeling she got every time Brittany looked at her, and she felt disgusted with herself, and frankly a bit nauseus, but she still smiled back. "Lets go then."

They started to walk towards the rooms, and Santana peeked into each one. They were better on the inside. Lace turned into cheetah prints, expensive bedspreads, rows and rows of black, red, and blue high heels, not to mention the expensive vintage vanity tables and the millions of hair products among the Stonem girls.

Then they passed one room, which was one of the rooms decorated with Gucci elements, but also had several things that definitely screamed Dobry Hall Cheerleader. The cheerleader from before was sitting in front of her vanity table. "Hey, Maria," she called. "What?" answered Maria, leaning backwards.

The cheerleader had turned around in order to talk to her friend, and noticed Santana. "Well hello," she smirked. "Hey," said Santana, jerking her head up quickly in a greeting.

"Cassie Elizabeth, Head Cheerleader," she said, her voice prim and just really, really _blonde_. Much to Santana's disgust, which she made sure was obvious through her face.

"Santana Lopez, Queen of Lima Heights," the latina replied, with a sugary smile, keeping her left arm hooked through her luggage. It was like one of those weird Mexican stand offs, or like in cowboy movies when the two cowboys would just stand there for like a million years and wait for the other one to grow a pair and pull out their gun.

The cheerleader's smile faltered for a second, before returning her hand to her hip, her false smile slipping off her face and a real one replacing it, dimples showing, one eyebrow raised. "I must say I'm impressed," she smirked. Santana said nothing, her smile gone as well, but nothing replaced it but a glare.

"Do you have cheerleading background at your old school?"

"Captain of the Cheerios," replied Santana promptly, choosing to leave out the little word, 'co' which she knew would only cause her trouble.

The two girls next to her exchanged looks. Santana didn't bother to turn her head to see exactly what they were, although she was very aware her reputation preceded her. "Well, we'll get you set up..with Desarae, the last person you wanna be with is Mika," she smirked, and Santana's eyes flickered involuntarily towards her left leg, where a large bruise was beginning to show, purplish and looking downright uncomfortable.

The three turned to walk down the hall, and Maria slipped her arm into Santana's, in a casual manner, but causing her scalp to tingle again, followed instantly by the nausea, probably brought on by guilt as she made her way down the hall to her new room.


	3. The Downside of The Downstairs

**_Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoy~! x_**

* * *

><p>It hadn't really taken long for Santana to get set up in her new room at Dobry, especially once she had given up on dropping subtle hints and told Maria and Cassie to get the hell out so she could hear herself think.<p>

The only thing she'd managed to get set up was her iPod docking station, so she plugged it in and flipped through until she found her R&B playlist. Lil Wayne's raspy (but definitely wanky) voice poured through the speakers and Santana made quick work of the rest of her luggage, spreading out her makeup and hair supplies to her satisfaction across the off white, sort of pink, vintage vanity, moving her hips along to the music as she did so, singing along to the words.

"_The way you movin' your body like you never had a love, eyy, never had a love, when you was just a young'un your looks were so precious, but now you've grown up, so fly it's like a blessing.." _Santana was deep in a world of her childhood and Brittany, so that she didn't hear Desarae come into the room, clear her throat, or knock on Santana's bed post, so when she looked up casually several minutes later to see Desarae sitting at her own vanity, taking her makeup off, Santana almost fell over.

"Ay! Sanctus de madre dios—" she shouted, regaining her balance, before calming herself down.

"Hola, amor," said Desarae quietly from the other side of the room. "Hola," growled Santana, walking over to the other girl and sitting on the bed. "So you're Desarae?" she said, thinking fast, trying to recall anything that Cassie and Maria had poured into her brain about the other Latina. Nothing was surfacing, so she gave up and turned her attention to Desarae.

"Yeah, and you're Santana," said Desarae, turning around on her fluffy stool to see Santana better. "So you've already met bitch one and bitch two?" she asked casually. "Yeah, they aren't the only bitches around here," smirked Santana, standing up and moving behind Desarae to check her reflection in the mirror.

"I see that," returned Desarae, turning around. "So what brings you to Dobry halfway through the semester? You've managed to be right in the middle of what Lucy and I like to call 'drama season'." The taller girl laughed at this comment, but then fell silent, before crossing the room to shut the door, then sit down at her own vanity, her hands in her lap.

"My dad's a tool," she settled eventually, and Desarae raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Soon after they turned off the lights (after figuring out Santana's schedule and being delighted to find that they had loads of classes together) and laid in their beds for a good fifteen minutes, there continued to be yelling. (Mika and Cassie, who else?)

"Whoever the genius was that decided to put those two's rooms across from each other.." mumbled Santana, tying a robe around her dark body, clad in a tank top and Brittany's favorite dance shorts, before grabbing her laptop and wandering out to see what all the commotion was about. After standing in the hallway for about thirty seconds, her eyes adjusted to the light and she caught on to what the main jist of the argument was about this time. Or at least seemed to be..since they two girls seemed to be planning the others' death over a missing hair extension, and Santana would like to think even prep girls were not that stupid.

Finally, having enough, she continued walking towards the common room, yelling over the noise of the two rivals as she passed through, "If someone doesn't shut up, I'm bout to go _all_ Lima Heights!" there was silence for a moment as the Latina strutted down the hallway, a smirk on her face, throwing a gesture over her shoulder towards the two girls keeping her awake, and could hear Desarae and the curly haired girl from before giggling before heading into a room and shutting the door.

Once safely in the common room, she glanced around to make sure no one was there. The only problem with using her computer downstairs was that the only place to sit left her back exposed, but she opened her laptop anyway and opened google chrome. Facebook popped up and she logged in quickly, praying silently that no one was creeping behind her and saw her password.

17 notifications. She raised an eyebrow. Brittany had tagged some photos of the two of them and Quinn from that summer..Santana flipped through them, an absent smile on her face as she remembered the fun they'd had before everything had gotten all messed up at that dumb party. The rest were just Puckerman's perverted comments on every picture that involved a bikini. With a sigh, she scrolled absently down her news feed, willing Brittany to log on.

**Rachel "Star" Berry : **I would just like to inform the members of glee club as well as my assembled fans on Facebook that while I do not need a man, I am still in a relationship with Finn. This does not retract from my morals.

**Quinn Fabray : **Made the Cheerios squad again. Woohoo.

(Shelby Cocoran likes this)

**Brittany Pierce :** misses her San.

Santana sighed sadly at the last update, and refrained from commenting on it, although she wanted to, confident that Brittany would inform anyone who wanted to know, and a few that didn't, about the advances made in their relationship over the summer, even though McKinley High had been in session for a week, the two girls hadn't found an optimal time to announce their relationship.

Just then, as though aware of Santana's thoughts, a small box popped up in the bottom of her screen.

_**Britt Pierce** is online._

Santana double clicked it quickly, and a dull ringing sound echoed into her headphones. She waited. It wasn't long until the ringing stopped and Brittany's grinning face popped onto the screen. "Britt!" squealed Santana, the first real smile in at least twenty four hours spreading over her face at the sight of the girl she loved.

"Tana!" Brittany's joy was equal. "I missed you," she said, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Well, you don't have to," smiled Santana. "I'm already halfway to being kicked out," she said with a wink, making Brittany giggle.

They just sat for a moment, soaking up each others faces, before Brittany asked, "What are you doing?" Santana smirked. "Oh, I'm just—" she heard a rustle and turned around quickly. Nothing. Damn nerves. "Just chilling, trying to tune out all the yelling upstairs!"

"Really?" said Brittany sympathetically. "They're not yelling at you, are they? Me and Quinn could drive up there and yell at them if they are," she said, almost hopeful for the chance of defending her girlfriend, not to mention seeing her.

"They're not yelling at me, duck," smiled Santana soothingly. "They're just—" there was a rustle on Brittany's side of the computer, where she was laying in the bed and Quinn's sleepy bleached hair appeared on the screen, followed by her face. "Hey Q," grinned the Latina at the sight of her two best friends, who were apparently carrying on the tradition that they'd built that summer. She was glad they were, but..she still wished she was there.

"Please come back," came Quinn's voice, groggy but still cute and nasally as ever. Santana smirked at the screen. "Why, miss me that much?"

"No," said Quinn, glaring at the camera and making Santana laugh. "Your girlfriend misses you, and plus she's getting horny as a—" Brittany turned bright red, swatting at Quinn in embaressment.

Suddenly Santana heard a whisper behind her. "Did she just say—" she jumped to her feet to see Mika standing right behind her, Lucy and Desarae standing just behind _her_. The tall light skinned girl crossed her arms triumphantly. "Just chatting with your girlfriend?"

Santana's heart sank.


	4. When Stonem girls collide

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love. **_

_**This chapter contains OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. The URL to her facebook page is below.**_

_**.com/kassehkat**_

Santana Lopez wasn't scared of many things. But her up-and-coming sexuality wasn't exactly a place with firm armour over it. And Brittany was beginning to say something about "hey baby, I gotta go but I'll text you later," and Quinn was screaming "she means SEXT! She means SEXT!" and Brittany shrieking with laughter and the two of them fighting over the laptop, trying to gain control, but Santana's eyes were no longer focused on the laptop.

However, if there was one thing she was good at, it was maintaining her signature charm (scaring the living hell out of other people), so she put the laptop down, stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "Mika, get outta my face," she said, with her signature head bob, making her high ponytail swing to the side.

"You wish, dyke," smirked Mika, her hands crossed. Behind her, Lucy and Desarae's eyes were positively enormous, and they looked like they were seriously considering running. If they were that concerned, maybe Mika had some serious firepower—suddenly her words processed in Santana's head. "Say that again, little bitch," snapped Santana, stepping forwards with a will, her hand raising.

Mika stepped back casually. "Oh please. You should go ahead and get used to it, cause we're not all like your slutty bimbo here," she said, gesturing to the computer with one hand. Santana was just standing there, completely in shock, and Mika took this opportunity to continue with her firy words. "And like you don't know Maria is totally a raging lesbian, you've probably already gotten to second base in the seven hours that you've been here, honestly,"

The words were sinking into Santana's skull fast, and her eyes were getting big. "She probably got addicted to carpet munching after her 'big sis' initiated her!" she said, exaggerating the words 'big sis' as Maria was constantly referring to Cassie as her older sister, and big sis was of course, cheerleader speak for older conglomerate immediate relative of the same gender.

Santana saw red. Not because of what Mika said about Maria, but because the words she'd flung at Brittany had finally sunk in. With a screech, she flew at the smaller girl, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her down with it. The latina had the lighter skinned girl pinned, straddling her, and got in one good punch before Mika rolled, getting on top of her and throwing the hit back. It was aimed towards her stomach, directed upwards towards her lungs, causing Santana to gasp violently for breath.

Santana aimed another punch towards Mika's face, but it turned into a slap, her fake nails leaving angry red scratches on the other girl's face, one of the nails popping off with a weird snapping noise. Just then Cassie and Maria came running in, Kass and Charlie close at their heels. "Off!" shouted Charlie, grabbing Mika around the shoulders and dragging her off Santana, making her yelp as her head hit the floor.

"Sorry," mumbled the Castler prefect, not sounding sorry at all as she was helping Mika up but not releasing her hold on the asian girl's arms, which was good because as soon as Kass helped Santana up, muttering something about "oh come on, new girl, already?" she tried to lunge, only being restrained by Charlie, who yelped as the younger girl's strength strained against her own.


	5. The consequences of Lima Heights Mode

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love.**_

_**This chapter contains OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. The URL to her facebook page is below.**_

_**/kassehkat**_

_**The last chapter was super short _ Sorry bout that..I have like zero creativity right now and I couldn't figure out how to get them from the dorm to the principal's office without a new chapter. (Slash I'm too lazy to just write it out..aiaiai what am I going to do with my brain?) **_

Santana and Mika were sitting in the principal's office, Mika cross legged with a totally innocent, victimized angel look on her face, with Charlie grumpily bandaging the place on her face where Santana's nails had dug into her skin, leaving red angry marks. Santana was slouched, her arms and legs crossed, looking very dignified and ruffled. Not to mention that she was glaring absolute daggers at Mika. Kass sat behind her, massaging her forehead, mumbling something about transferring to Castler because Stonem was making her age four times faster than she ever would have preferred.

In a moment, the Principal walked in. Her hair was curled at the bottom and bounched as she walked. She was wearing a pantsuit that made all four girls raise their eyebrows simultaneously, even though most of them had seen it before, it was still a cause for wonder every time they saw it. Somehow she managed to pull it off, with black high heels that were red on the bottom. "I bet she goes slut clubbing on the weekends," Santana mumbled under her breath, causing Mika and Charlie to whirl their heads to look at her and Kassidy wince and flick the back of her head.

"Good evening girls," said the principal, smiling in a calm way that reminded Santana of the way her father had looked at her only days before, making her heart sink and chills rise all over her skin. "I understood that there was a fight between you two in the public dormitory?" she raised one eyebrow, looking at Kassidy and Charlie in turn. "I thought I made it very clear that you two were to keep your girls under control."

Kassidy and Charlie said nothing, just ducked their heads and secretly planned how to murder the two girls in front of them later. "What caused this fight?" said the tall woman in front of them. Santana said nothing, but kept her mouth shut tight and her teeth gritted. Kassidy and Charlie exchanged a look. "She attacked me!" whimpered Mika, pathetically.

"Oh, I will go all Lima Heights!" growled Santana, rather loudly, suddenly sitting up very straight in her chair. "Santana!" hissed Kassidy, causing Santana to slowly sink back into her chair.

There were several minutes of awkward silence during which nobody said anything, due to the increasing awkwardness of the moment. "If neither girl wishes to indulge the details of the disturbance, I will allow you to return to your rooms. However, the prefects will need to stay behind to help me discuss your punishment, and also indulge me in some facts I am curious about," said the principal, narrowing her eyes.

Santana and Mika got up without a word and exited the room. Kassidy and Charlie followed their charges with their eyes, wishing desperately to be the ones that had been permitted to exit the room. The principal's sharp eyes fixed on them as they reluctantly took the seats closest to the desk.

"Girls, I am very disappointed in you."

"But, Mrs Von Blaken, I can explain, I swear, it was Mika, my girl who started it Kassidy really isn't at fault—"

"Santana threw the first punch, Principal Von Blaken," offered Kassidy quickly, not making eye contact with Charlie.

Principal Von Blaken stared at each girl in turn, trying to decide her best course of action. "Girls," she began, making both prefects wince lightly. "I've been thinking a lot, and it's possible that you should just be separated." Kassidy's mind raced, trying to think of a reason for this absolutely NOT to happen. "But—" the woman at the desk held up a hand. "But seeing how well you work together has given me a different idea. After the entrance exams are complete in all houses.." she paused, leaving Kassidy and Charlie breathless, their fingers crossed invisibly behind their backs.

"Charlie will be transferring to Stonem to help Kassidy." Both girls yelped with happiness, which was returned by a steady glare by their principal, so they both sat down quickly. 'You're dismissed," said the principal, only smiling with slight amusement as both girls dashed out of the room.


	6. When good Quinns go bad

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love.**_

_**This chapter contains OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. The URL to her facebook page is below.**_

_**Please write me reviews. It will inspire me to wriiiiiiiiiiite. **_

_**Please?**_

_**Songs : Gucci Gucci by Kreaysean.**_

_**Fanshy.**_

Most girls, after being verbally attacked in the way that Mika had attacked Santana would cry. Or at least lay in shock for a little while.

Not Santana Lopez. Sure, she laid in her bed, and her headphones were in.

'_Gucci gucci, louie louie, fendi, fendi, prada. Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother..Bitch you ain't no Barbie, I see you work at Arby's..' _ was leaking out of her headphones. Her eyes were closed, her arms and legs wrapped around a hot pink body pillow, and when Maria gently came in, they didn't open.

However, when the small cheerleader touched her arm, Santana's eyes flew open. Her body didn't move, her muscles didn't tense, but the pure anger in her eyes made Maria step back quickly, her hands in the air. "I just came to check on you," she said quietly, after Santana pulled out her headphones.

The latina raised her left eyebrow. "You're all dressed up," she smiled, her expression softened as she sat up on her bed, shoving the pillow to the side. "Yeah," said Maria, "Me and Cassie have a cheerleading thing, you can come if you want..?"

"No thanks," smiled Santana. "I really just wanna sit here and..think about some..stuff." she said, even though Maria, not to mention everyone knew what she wanted to think about so hiding it was less than necessary.

"Well, um," said Maria, sitting down on the bed next to Santana and putting her clutch in her lap, holding onto it with her left hand and giving Santana the "gimme, gimme," gesture with her right. Santana looked at her with a confused expression on her face. "Phone," said Maria simply, so Santana surrendered it, and Maria quickly punched in her number, saving it as "Maria (:" before handing it back to the dark haired girl.

"In case you need anything," she said with a soft smile, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Santana flickered a smile at her, glancing quickly at Lucy and Desarae, sitting at Des's desk in the closet, looking at Lucy's camera, seemingly unaware of the event—meaningless event—that had just occurred. She said nothing as Maria left the room.

Being Friday night, most of the girls had either gone back to their dorms (Santana couldn't figure out why, but the Castler girls seemed to prefer hanging out at the Stonem dormitory, but at least now they were gone) or had left to go to cheerleading or warblette practices, parties, or just boring mandatory _things_ that they had to sit through. Santana, on the other hand, was wearing some boyshorts (her only clean laundry left for the week) her favorite knee high socks (white with red stripes) and Puck's old ratty McKinley High Football tshirt which she had to have stolen from him in, like, freshman year.

Padding down the stairs back into the common room, she dragged the smallest and yet fluffiest chair she could find around in order to be able to see the TV _and_ have her back safely against the wall.

Deciding to skip the video chatting due to the horrors it had already reeked on her life that day, she logged onto facebook, scrolling absently through her news feed.

**Quinn Fabray : **great sleepover last night. If only we could do that every night..  
><strong>-Brittany Pierce<strong> likes this

**Kurt Hummel on Santana Lopez's wall : **What happened to you, Satan?  
><strong>-Blaine Anderson<strong> likes this

**Kurt Hummel : **Of course you do babe, it came from my brilliant hands.

**Blaine Anderson : **Your brilliant..uh

**Quinn Fabray : **Anderson, if you can't figure that out, I just..wow

**Brittany Pierce : **It kinda sounds like you're talking about sex.. 

Santana smirked, amused at Kurt and Blaine's forever floating around on first base. _Honestly, _she thought, shaking her head slightly. Their relationship was going to hit the ground and die very painfully and very slowly. She smirked at this thought. Just then a friend request popped up. It was Lucy. _That's weird, _thought Santana, hitting accept. _I kinda thought she was at a AV thing. _

Suddenly, her screen had a little spasm, before the bar at the top began scrolling,

**New message from Quinn Fabray!**

Over and over and over again.

Quickly clicking on the box, Santana immedietly frowned at the length of the message from Quinn, but began to read it, her heart sinking lower at every word.

**Quinn : **Honestly, Santana, just when I thought you were being so mature and faithful and loving to her, you go and are fucking making out with all the girls all over the place. At least someone at that school isn't a raging lesbian willing to cheat with you, and sent me all those pictures. For god's sake, Santana, I expected more.

Santana began to type, ready to explain, even not knowing what pictures Quinn could have gotten; she hadn't made out with _anyone_. (Not that she didn't absolutely want to get her mack on, she just..wanted to get it on with Brittany, and no one else.) When another message popped up, causing the screen to freak out once again, and the same 'new message' message to start scrolling over the bar at the top.

**Quinn : **But it's not like you're the only one because we did it the other night. Honestly, you were the one who could always tell the difference between sex hair and sleep hair. Your abilities have sunk.

**Quinn :** In all areas of your life.

_**Quinn Fabray has logged off.**_


	7. A few moments of Charlie Fabray

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love.**_

_**This chapter contains OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. The URL to her facebook page facebook dot com slash kassehkat. **_

_**SO. I am aware that the formatting in this story is less than desirable. It bugs the crap out of me. Sometime (probably tomorrow afternoon) I will most surely organize all of it and make the page breaks beautiful and all that for you guys (myself)**_

_**Also. Have you guessed who Charlie is yet? She's a Charlie you're familiar with :3 andd while we're discussing characters, Maria Von Blaken is supposed to be Marissa (from the glee project) because I ship gingertana even though it can never ever happen (just like I ship blam) but then I got distracted and fucking made her black. I will go back in and adjust all this later. **_

_**I'm still trading oreos for reviews. (I may not have made that clear in my last chapter but LET IT BE KNOWN) hehe. Kay. Now you can finally read the story. Mwah!**_

_**P.s. I was just kidding you can't read it yet, this is my (NEXT TO) last chapter for the night. You should leave me messages to wake up toooooooo3 **_

_**P.s.s. Tomorrow I'm going to print everything outand edit the shit out of it. **_

_**P.s.s.s kay NOW you can read.**_

* * *

><p>Charlie and Kassidy were awake until at least one or two that night trying to set up all of Charlie's stuff in Kassidy's special prefect room which was no longer so special, since the absolute only special thing about it being a prefect room was that only one person slept there.<p>

After this was finished, they found themselves being hit with a second wind (although it couldn't really be said that this was an entirely natural thing, and more likely had something to do with the millions of hundreds of thousands of redbulls that they had managed to consume in the hours between ten and two.

All of the girls that were coming home that night were now home, as the curfew was eleven on most nights, and one on Friday nights, so smothering giggles, their arms linked, they walked down the stairs.

They were so excited to finally have the room set up, that they didn't notice Santana, half asleep on the couch, a box of tissues clutched in her arm, mascara streaking down her face, several tear stained tissues littering the floor around her.

She stirred as the two voices got louder, Charlie sitting in the big chair and Kassidy plunking herself down on the other prefect's lap. "Charlie fabray," kassidy began, probably in a scolding, _if slightly flirtatious manner_.

Santana bolted in her seat. "Kass!" screeched Charlie, grabbing the pink haired girl's neck in absolute terror. "you hngfub jalung," mumbled Kassidy, clawing at her attackers hands desperately. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she whined between gasps for air, glaring at her friend.

"Sorry, what's your name again?" said Charlie, looking at Santana who was looking sleepy and alarmed at the same time. Kass turned to follow the first girl's gaze with interest.

"Santana," whimpered the latina, feeling like she was going to cry again. Then she remembered why she had woken up. "Did you say..Charlie Fabray? Is that your name?"

Charlie and Kassidy exchanged a look. "..yes," they said in unison.

"Oh. Wait. Like, Russel and Pam fabray?"

"..yes," came the joint answer for the second time.

"like Quinn's your sister? That little bitch is your sister? Well the next time you see her, you tell her to go fuck herself in the—"

"Uh, Santana," said Kassidy sharply, cutting her off.

"Whatever," mumbled the latina, jerking up and stalking off to her room.

"What's with her?" said Kass, leaning over to look at Charlie, before realizing her eyes were filled with tears. "_Honey,"_ she mumbled, this time wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck.


	8. After curfew, all the phones turn on

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love.**_

_**This chapter contains reference to OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. The URL to her facebook page is below.**_

_**.com/kassehkat**_

_**Uhh super short lame texting chapter because I felt like the last one didn't really cover enough.. Last one for the night. Gonna plan out more tomorrow.**_

Santana had almost drifted off to sleep when she felt her phone buzz.

**Unknown Number**

Hey, so we should probably talk

**Santana **

Who is this?

**Unknown Number**

Charlie.

The almost sleeping latina frowned, but quickly saved the number before returning to the chat and quickly tapping out a reply.

**Santana**

Sorry I flew off at you earlier, I guess, I needs to get my bitch on now and then.

**Charlie Fabray**

No worries, you know. I just thought I should tell you.. Quinn doesn't exactly know about me.

**Santana**

Feel free to elaborate on that.

**Charlie Fabray**

Um..we're half sisters. I'm Russel's bastard child with "tattooed freak number one."

**Santana**

I'll be sure to keep that in mind when rationing out your alcohol.

**Charlie Fabray**

Um..okay. well the karofskys sort of took me in and paid for me to come here. But listen..it would probably be best if Quinn didn't find out about this.

**Santana**

Whatever you say, charls.

**Charlie Fabray**

Thank you.

**Charlie Fabray**

..I think

**Santana**

Goodnight charls.


	9. Kassidy's vodka stash and other things

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love.**_

_**This chapter contains OC's that DO NOT BELONG TO ME, namely one Kassidy Karofsky. The URL to her facebook page is below.**_

_**.com/kassehkat**_

"Lucy!" shouted Mika, stomping out of the bathroom with an extreme lack of clothing.

"For the love of all things holy—" began Charlie, who was still extremely not used to the way Stonem girls behaved 24/7. Even though she'd been helping Kassidy out since orientation week, she'd only been there for a few hours a day, giving her lots of room to dissolve and therefore handle all the crazy being dumped on her.

Much to Kassidy's amusement, her usually calm and collected friend had become a complete mental wreck since moving into the Stonem girls's dormitory. It was a usual transition stage that all prefects were used to seeing, and, knowing that Charlie would be back to normal within a day or so, the bright haired prefect was free to be as amused as she wanted with no guilt afterwards when Charls ended up in a mental hospital.

"Oh get over it," said Mika. "I don't have to put on cl—" at that moment Santana , Cassie, and Maria turned the hallway, arm in arm and giggling about something. Their eyes flicking upwards to see what the commotion was about, they all let out groans of immense disgust and covered their eyes. "Dykes," mumbled Mika under her breath, dashing back into the bathroom and coming out, more appropriately clad in her underwear, which was really more 'lace' than 'wear'.

"It's progress," whimpered Charlie weakly, making Kassidy smother a giggle and wrapping an arm around the shorter prefect's shoulder, the two of them walking down to the kitchen to hunt for the alcohol stash Kassidy was rumoured to have, but no student had ever found.

"What are you looking at?" hissed Mika, who was now being glared at by all three girls, seemingly the only ones who had caught her comment as running into the bathroom. The three were beginning to advance oh so slowly on her and the dark haired asian was considering escape plans / hoping that someone knew where her funeral box was when Lucy appeared, wearing a blue skirt and enormous floral heels.

Santana rolled her eyes but let her legs fall to a stop along with the girls on either side of her, much to Mika's satisfaction, expressed by a very evil looking smirk which made Santana try to lunge, but be held back by the unexpected power of the two cheerleader's arms. She frowned and stood again, wriggling her arms out from their grip and crossing them stubbornly.

"Almost ready?" said Lucy, turning to face Mika after giving Santana, Maria, and Cassie a steady up-and-down look. "Yeah, lemme just put my dress on, can you help me zip it so I don't mess up my hair?" said Mika, gesturing to the hairstyle that Santana now recognized as very Amy Winehouse-esque.

"She doesn't deserve to wear that hairstyle," she mumbled, low enough so that only Cassie and Maria could hear her. Maria giggled and Cassie smothered a smile, knowing how Santana felt about the singer. Every time there was a rumor of a new concert, Santana would have a complete freak out and try to get tickets, then remember that she had no money, followed by loads of crying. And this after only knowing her for a few days.

"Shut up," mumbled the taller cheerleader, just as quiet as Santana, causing Lucy and Mika to give them a weird look but walk into the bathroom.

"Well," said Cassie, stepping in front of the two girls and turning to face them. "I have a head cheerleader thing, I'll see you in the morning most likely," she said, leaning over to kiss ach of them on the cheek before flouncing off, hands on her hips.

"wanna do something?" said Santana, looking over at Maria with a smile.

"Kay," Maria smiled back. "What did you have in mind?"

"I heard you guys have a Breadstix up here," smiled Santana.

"It's a date," smirked Maria, offering Santana her hand. "We can get all dressed up!" she offered, full of energy, causing Santana to grin back at the taller girl.

Twenty minutes later, Maria and Santana were climbing out of the window in order to avoid what sounded like a very drunk pair of prefects that were sitting downstairs to make sure Lucy and Mika got back from their double date on time.

"It's like a ten minute walk from here, up for that?" grinned Maria, reaching down to grab Santana's hand. Santana felt that familiar prickle on the back of her scalp again, and smiled widely. "Sure," she smirked, looking up at the auburn girl.


	10. The first best day of Santana's dobriety

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love.**_

_**I'm in the process of making a tumblr to put all the playby's and stuff onn. And organize who's who and stuff. Cause I'm having troble keeping up with it all..lawdy. Reviews still get you oreos! 3**_

The walk to Breadstix didn't seem to take long at all, even though contrary to what Maria had said, the journey took more like twenty minutes than ten. The time passed quickly though, the two of them falling easily into step with each other in more ways than one, laughing and talking and trying to top each other with both dance and cheerleading moves.

Santana knew, deep inside, that it was so easy to talk to Maria because she was substituting her for Britt. Of course, it wasn't like Maria was Lebanese or anything so it really didn't matter, she kept telling herself. But despite a reflex several times, she didn't link pinkies with the tall girl. It felt, just..wrong.

Then it hit her, just about as they were going through the doors into the restaurant, and she remembered what Quinn said. God, she was an idiot. Maybe she was lying though. Quinn had a reputation for lying about who she'd slept with. Maybe Quinn was testing her and Britt's relationship. Maybe..

Despite her whirling mind, the latina was unable to stop the tears that prickled painfully in her dark eyes. Quickly, to avoid messing up her tediously applied makeup, she used her index finger to wipe the tear away from her face, trying to disguise the gesture by using the same sweep of her hand to flip her hair.

While no one in the restaurant even looked twice, Maria was not so easily thrown off. As they followed the smiling waitress over to a booth, Santana felt warm, long fingers intertwining with her own and a very, very small smile showed on her face. Once they arrived at the table, the two girls exchanged a larger smile before separating, sitting in opposite booths.

"So," said Santana, smirking at Maria. "Wanna know something funny?" she said, as the waitress returned with a coke for her and a sparkling water for Maria. Her mouth found the straw easily, with no making out with the air for once, something she thanked the evil god of Lima heights for quickly, as all good girls do.

"What?" said Maria, who was the kind of person that would hold the straw and carefully take a sip as to avoid the awkward moment of searching Santana was so relieved to have avoided.

"I totally know Charlie's sister." Said Santana, her head bobbing slightly to the right along with her right eyebrow, which clearly wanted in on the fun and raised in the middle in amusement.

"No way," said Maria, her own eyebrows raising so high Santana was sort of worried for her scalp.

"Way. But like, get this," said Santana, leaning towards Maria conspiratorially, as the red head did the same. "Quinn doesn't know about Charlie!"

"Wait," said Maria. She thought for a second, then spoke again, her voice slightly quieter. "Quinn, like, that you told me about?"

Santana did not wince. For that, she was most proud of herself (for the second time that night) but she could feel a tiny piece of her heart fall off and explode somewhere near the bottom of her rib cage. "Yeah. That Quinn. Her dad apparently had like eight hundred affairs before her mom finally found out, and they're..half sisters," she said, raising her eyebrow high.

"No way," mumbled Maria. There was an awkward moment of silence for the first time that night when finally both collapsed into giggles—at exactly the same time, which of course only made them giggle more. The rest of what Santana would frequently think of as the 'first good night of her dobry career' passed, well. Perfectly.

The real trouble came in the morning.


	11. You can take the Queen out of Lima

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love. Everyone's favorite character Kass is in this chapter! As always, she's not mine (sadness) but here is her facebook profile : www . facebook . com / kasseh kat. Have fun! 3**_

* * *

><p>"Santana?" it was Maria's voice and Santana rubbed at her eyes groggily.<p>

It had not occurred to her until right at this very instant that adding vodka to her and Maria's drinks would be fun at that moment and maybe for a bit after but right now, her head hurt. It wasn't as bad as her Rachel berry party train wreck spectacular hangover which still made her tremble, just thinking about the amount of pain that she was in, but it was definitely a good headache.

"Advil before anything else," whispered Santana, holding out a hand. As she had expected, Maria, who many people referred to as 'the responsible one' of Stonem house, (no one was quite sure how she'd ended up there and not in Blaiken.) was already prepared with a small pill and a glass of water.

Several minutes of complete silence followed, as Santana slowly drank the water. When the glass was empty, she looked up, an expression of martyrdom and forced patience on her upraised face. "Now. What did you need?"

Maria sighed and walked over to Santana's vanity table, picked up her laptop, and sat down next to Santana. The latina glanced around the room quickly, looking for Lucy and Desarae. "They're at warblette practice." Said Maria, without looking up.

"Mm," murmured Santana, before turning her attention to the computer screen in her friend's lap. She was logging onto facebook. On the Stonem girls' page was an album. "The adventures of Gingertana."

Santana's heart sank. The album cover was a picture of Maria kissing Santana's cheek—that must have been one of the pictures that Quinn had referred to. "I already heard about that," she said, her voice dejected but not alarmed.

"No shit Sherlock," said Maria, and clicked on the album. At least fourteen new pictures appeared on the screen – pictures from last night. Of Maria and Santana, their heads close together, sloppy drunk and one of them kissing. "That ones photoshopped," explained Maria with a sort of pathetic looking smile.

Santana said nothing, but dropped her face quickly into her hands.

Maria looked like she wanted to give Santana a hug, but she felt she'd caused enough trouble for one semester. "I'm really sorry, Santana, I know about your girlfriend and everything, I can try to find who put them up.."

"Oh please," snapped Santana, making the red head girl next to her flinch. "We both know that Mika did this. She was on a date last night at the same place we were and we were to stupid to realize that she was the one that took that first picture!"

"Well, we don't really know that for su—"

"yes we do!" shouted Santana, standing up hurriedly, managing not to bang her head on the wall. "Santana, this is not a good idea," said Maria, her eyes big. "You need to sit down. Or take a shower. Or go back to sleep, or call Brittany, or—"

"Who cares about Brittany? She didn't even wait for me to be gone for a full day before banging Quinn!" hissed Santana before storming out of the room, leaving a shocked looking Maria staring at the wall where Santana had been standing seconds before, her mouth open slightly, millions upon jillions of brand new thoughts whirling around in her head.

"Mika!" shouted Santana as she stormed through the hall, earning only a plainitive 'shaddupppp' from the prefect's room, as it seemed _everyone_ in Stonem was hungover. (Although it was not directly said or addressed, this was the reason no one expected any of the Stonem residents to arrive at the breakfast mixer that was held on both Saturday and Sunday mornings. )

"What?" said Mika, standing irritably in her doorway, her hair in french braids, papers stacked all over her room, holding a half full cup of tea which was faintly blowing steam, just barely visible to Santana's eye.

It made a frightening picture to the small asian girl; the tall latina storming towards her, her hair rumbled from all the curling it had been forced through the night before, her black evening makeup smeared, making it even more dramatic, her skin lighter than usual from a combination of early morning and the terror that was racing through her veins.

But the thing that really made Mika want to bolt was the girl's eyes. They were clear and seeing, unusual for a person who had been drinking the night before. There were no red streaks, not even just a little bit from studying or staring at a computer or her eyes being unadjusted to the light. The white was completely, solid, frighteningly bright white, making the dark, chocolaty brown of her pupil stand out even more.

"Need something?" she smirked, despite her terror, sure that the best thing to do was hold her ground, as she couldn't think of anything she'd done to offend..

_Pa-Shunk._

This was the noise created by Santana's palm slapping the bottom of Mika's mug smoothly upwards with enough power to cause it to slosh into her face the sugary substance dripping down past her neck and even down her shirt a little bit, the teabag to fall down and hit her foot with a jolt, and the mug itself to wham into her face, directly under her eye.

That noise was very quickly followed by a piercing scream coming from Mika, the sound of which I do not care to try to describe here, which was then followed by her whimpering, "oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Over and over again, while holding the side of her face that the mug had collided with.

Santana just stood there, one hand on her hip, a smug but still frighteningly angry expression on her face, her other hand being used to make wide gestures or point a finger around the room as she yelled on and on in Spanish for what seemed to be years for Mika, who had never, ever been physically hit.

It wasn't long after that that Kassidy, suddenly very aware of her surroundings, came running in, putting Santana into a restraining hold that she was extremely familiar with. "Stop," Kassidy yelled over the sound of Santana's slightly overpowering Spanish threats.

Eventually, Santana slumped into the hold, being marched off by Kassidy and hearing Charlie soothing Mika and Mika whimpering something. _Probably all lies,_ thought Santana haughtily. She became aware that Lucy had been standing there, videotaping the whole thing, and she and Desarae quickly ran off, only pausing for the latter to give Santana a comforting smile.

While being escorted into the kitchen, which was becoming known as "prefect interrogation central" for matters that the prefects knew they could hide from the principal, but knew that their girls needed to be reprimanded for, Santana made eye contact with Maria, who looked terrified and apologetic and like she had something she wanted to say but didn't all at once, and Charlie who just grinned and gave her a big thumbs up and a wink. The latina managed a weak smile back at her, before surrendering herself to her punishment.

Her one comfort was the fact that she now had revenge for what Quinn had done to Brittany. She knew it wasn't hard to get Brittany to sleep with someone. Even as this thought crossed her mind, Santana winced, causing Kassidy to glance quickly at her, and Santana heard her ask something about if she was okay. The latina girl nodded, her eyes closed, mentally raging against herself. As soon as she felt a familiar feeling – a panic attack – coming on, she knew she should have opened her eyes, should have told someone, but it had been so long, she kept thinking it was something else.

First came the swirling vision. Since her eyes were closed, this seemed to only be darkness somehow moving and contorting in front of her.

Second came the breathing. She'd been breathing shallowly from all the yelling but it became faster.

Panic attacks are different for everyone, doctors say. They say it all depends on the mental stability of the patient. Santana Lopez knows better. It depends on what caused it. And for one die hard Fleetwood mac fan, the only thing that could set something like this off was a certain cat loving talk show host.

_Brittany._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey sex-" Santana's purr as she opened the door dropped off and she had to collect herself as to not drop her wallet on the floor. Brittany was straddling some guy.. Santana recognized him from the football team.<em>

"_Uh," he grunted, looking to the side of Brittany, his immature little brain lighting up with the golden word that all men imagine. "Got a threesome planned, babe?" he smirked, looking from Brittany to Santana. However, his face changed as Santana tossed her purse aside and began to stalk towards the bed, mumbling under her breath in Spanish._

_Santana had never seen one of the football players at McKinley move that fast, and she wondered briefly if there was some way to harass that terror to make their team win. But she shrugged that thought off as he pelted out the door, only stopping to grab his letterman jacket on the way out. _

_Sitting down on the bed across from Brittany, Santana wanted to get angry at her, and she wanted to ask why she had just come in to see Brittany snogging some idiot, but Brittany had already crawled across her pink bedspread to wrap her arms around her best friend. "I'm glad you're here Sanny," she grinned. "Sweet lady kisses are way better than boy kisses."_

"_Britt?" said Santana, pulling away from Brittany, who was in the process of leaning towards her, her attention distracted by the latina girl's lips. "Britt!" _

"_Oh." Said Brittany, losing her balance slightly but uprighting herself, turning her head to the side slightly, like a confused puppy, her ponytail swinging along with her head, the bobbing motion making it Santana's turn to be distracted. "Sanny. What?" _

_Santana's eyes snapped back to the blonde. "Why were you kissing him, Britt? I thought you and me were.."_

"_Of course we are!" said Brittany, smiling and tangling her arms around the confused girl's neck. _

"_Then why were you kissing, um, him?" said Santana, gesturing vaguely with her head, her eyes remained locked with Brittany's._

"_You kissed Puck last week though," said Brittany, confused, her head shaking back and forth as she talked, setting that damn ponytail into motion, Santana's eyes trying to focus on Brittany's actual face. "And you kissed Quinn at our sleepover to help her decide if she was Berrysexual or just Lebanese—"_

"_Please, Britt," said Santana, holding up a hand. "The term 'berrysexual' is not to be used in this conversation," she said, making Brittany giggle, before sighing. "Allright. How about we make a deal?"_

"_What kind of deal?" said Brittany, interested._

"_How about..maybe we won't kiss anyone else?"_

_Brittany looked up at Santana through her eyelashes, smiling, before attacking the latina with a hug, tumbling both to the ground._

* * *

><p>"Santana?"<p>

"What?" snapped Santana, suddenly aware that she was breathing better, but she could feel tears on her face. Not a good sign.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." _Not._


	12. Berrysexual

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love. Everyone's favorite character Kass is in this chapter! As always, she's not mine (sadness) but here is her facebook profile : www . facebook . com / kasseh kat. Have fun! **_

* * *

><p>Santana would have known who was calling her without the specialized ringtone.<p>

However, it didn't especially help that _Government Hooker _was pouring out of her phone, sounding more angry and violent than Santana could ever remember it sounding. Regardless, she reached out and picked the phone up off the counter.

Kassidy had left about an hour ago, and the latina knew she was free to go now that the interrogation was over and her punishment was being considered (meaning that she wasn't going to get a punishment, this phrase was only used to calm down parents and victims. There was a reason these kids were in Stonem, after all.) leaving Santana sitting at the counter, dreading what she knew was coming.

She glared at the screen, which displayed a picture of Quinn blowing a kiss at her. Cringing, she hit 'accept' and held the phone to her ear, expecting yelling.

Instead, nothing.

After a little while, she carefully said, "..Q?"

"S?" came Quinn's voice.

"Are you crying?" said Santana, alarmed.

"A little."

"What happened?" Santana's heart sank. "Is this about being berrysexual?"

"Yes."

"Quinn," groaned Santana, and heard Quinn sniffle in the background. She frowned. This Rachel kid was absolutely reaking havoc on everything about Quinn. She made a mental note to end her when she was back in Lima for the summer. Assuming she would be allowed to go home.

"I can't help it!" came Quinn's voice, breaking slightly and Santana could picture the expression on her best friend's face. Despite of everything that had gone down since she'd left, Santana felt her eyes prickle with sharp tears.

Santana waited on the line, knowing that Quinn didn't really want to talk about it – not to Santana anyway. She had probably already discussed it with Brittany. Santana felt her eyes blur with tears at the mention of the other name and blinked irritably several times, trying to get rid of them.

Her sight restored, she glanced around to make sure no one had seen . Just then, Quinn seemed to regain her composure.

"But that is not why I called!" she snapped, her voice loud already and on it's way up.

_Ay dios. Here it comes. _Thought Santana, crinkling up her face slightly, pulling her ear away from her phone a little bit in an attempt to protect herself.

"How could you do something like that to Brittany? Go on a date with that girl?" Quinn paused and when she spoke again her voice was lower, hushed the way it used to be when she was all Christian and prissy and was talking about sex or something. "How could you kiss her?"

"Oh, please," said Santana, her emotions quickly doing a 180, she could feel her anger rising to her face. "Like you didn't sleep with her. She's the one that did this to me!"

There was a pause on the other side of the line and it sounded to Santana as though Quinn was crying again. "Quinn? What is it?" she said, her thoughts immedietly flying to Brittany. What if something had happened? What if she'd gotten hit by a car or something? What if Brittany was dead and—

"We didn't really sleep together," Quinn's whispered, sounding guilty, with good reason, and probably a little afraid..also with good reason, as was displayed by the way Santana responded.

"You _what_." Santana's voice was deadly. "You bitch. You pretend to be my best friend, I even help you in your stupid experiments to see about your stupid _berrysexuality _idea because you are totally gay for that absolute theater geek—"

Quinn tried to protest on the other side of the phone, but Santana plowed on, ignoring her.

"No. Don't try to defend her. She is changing you. I am going to come down there this weekend or after classes on Monday depending on how long they put me on lockdown and I will knock the shit out of both of you. But her and her god damned black magic are gonna get it worse. You are not the Quinn I know. The Quinn I know wouldn't do this to me – why would you tell me that? You—you—" Santana paused, for once at a loss for words, which gave Quinn a second to interject.

"I was drunk," said Quinn, and Santana almost felt guilty. She could tell the blonde was crying and she knew for a fact it was her fault, as it always was. "I was drunk and I was angry at you for leaving because I need you to understand that," there was raspy breathing and Santana heard Quinn swallow. "I love her," she whispered. "I need you to understand that I'm in love with Rachel and I need you to accept it. I know you hate her, but please?"

It took Santana a moment to regain a composure. If she could hear Quinn fucking breathing over the phone, being just a little bit off was not gonna be okay.

"S?"

"Look, Quinn." Said Santana, smirking at how successfully she had gathered herself. "If you wanna get your mack on with rupaul, that's okay. Allright? That's fine. But listen, do not blame me for it. If you love a girl, you're gonna have to figure it out. You can call me anytime. But don't blame that shit on me."

There was an awkward silence as both leaders silently pushed at each other through the phone until Quinn's voice came through, barely audible; "Okay."

"But you better have a better way to explain those pictures to duck."

_Click. _

And then silence.

Santana laid her cheek down on the cold counter.

"I don't." she mumbled, closing her eyes.


	13. A whole lot of Auditioning

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love. Everyone's favorite character Kass is in this chapter! As always, she's not mine (sadness) but here is her facebook profile : www . facebook . com / kasseh kat. Have fun!**_

_**Songs : Top of the World by The Cataracts and New Boys (i think?) cheerleading audition.**_

_**Bad things by Jace Everitt. Yaaaay3 **_

* * *

><p>Santana woke up few hours later, according to her phone, magically moved to the couch, and covered with one of the white afghans that had been previously utilized as a decorative touch to the black leather couch, a throw pillow from one of the chairs tucked comfortably under her head, supporting her neck, her arms wrapped tightly around it.<p>

Blinking her eyes open, she looked around and noticed that Cassie and Maria were sitting cross legged, Cassie sitting with one knee folded neatly over the other, wearing her cheerleading uniform, her blonde hair pulled snugly out of her face with a scrunchy, texting at the speed of something very, very fast. _ Like a roadwalker, _thought Santana. _No, not a walker. A..roadrunner. That was it. Like in the cartoons. Wait. What? Why am I thinking about cartoons.._ Santana blinked quickly, snapping herself out of the more and more confusing train of thought.

Maria was sitting cross legged in the other chair, staring at the wall, her auburn hair shiny and looking somehow different than usual. Santana decided that she had straightened it before curling the bottom like she usually did, after several minutes of staring. Eventually the ginger felt someone's eyes on her and looked up quickly. "Oh!' You're awake," she smiled, jumping up with a grin and dancing across the room to sit lightly on Santana's lap.

Cassie and Santana exchanged an alarmed look, although Santana didn't bother to protest, laying her chin on Maria's shoulder. Cassie put her phone down and smiled winningly, sashaying her shoulders back and forth as though getting ready to speak.

"Well, Santana, you'll be happy to know that I've booked you a very special meeting with the cheer squad council of Dobry Hall."

"You what?" said Santana, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Tana," smiled Cassie, the pet name making it Maria and Santana's turn to exchange a glance, although it was hard for their eyes to meet as they were positioned. "You were an excellent cheerleader under the cheerios, and you will now have a combination of your teams strengths and our teams strengths, as I am almost sure you'll make it in." she smiled sweetly, tilting her head, her ponytail swinging before standing up. "It's at one. I'll come pick you up around twelve thirty. Maria will tell you what to wear!" she said. "Ciao," she added by way of farewell, waving her two middle fingers in a wave.

"You have any surprise appointments you wanna spring on me?" mumbled Santana, adjusting her head so that her forehead now rested on the shoulder of the girl in her lap.

"Well, now that you mention it.." began Maria.

Santana laughed, not moving.

"No, seriously listen—" Maria started for the second time, but was quickly cut off by Santana groaning dramatically. "Stop it!" said the red head, her hair a little higher than usual with annoyance, nudging the other girl's head with her shoulder. Santana lay still, silent, and waited.

"I arranged a meeting for us."

"Is it for couples counciling?" snarked Santana, causing Maria to jerk. "Kidding, ginger," she said, rolling her eyes and settling her head back onto Maria's shoulder, who only rolled her eyes.

"for us to try out for the warblettes."

"Nooooooo," drawled Santana, leaving heavily on Maria, who was taller but still significantly lighter than the latina and tumbled off the couch quickly with a shriek, which left her on the flower and Santana sitting on top of her, amused.

"Get off of me!" Maria whined, pushing at her attackers waist and squirming. Santana just laughed and tickled Maria lightly, laughing harder, her eyes squeezing together, her face aching from the smile.

Santana stopped, leaning comfortably on Maria's hips, her arm on the couch, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Please will you go with me?" said Maria, giving the latina a perfect puppy dog look.

"Ugh, fine," snarled the latter, making a face, but then smiling at her friend. She stood up, offering Maria a hand. As they turned, hand in hand, to head upstairs and get Santana ready for the cheerleading tryout in only a few hours, they didn't notice a petite figure in a blazer with dark, shining hair disappear into a dormitory.

* * *

><p>"<em>SANTANA!" <em>came Cassie's shrieking voice from downstairs, causing Santana to jump.

"Oh, my _god, _Santana!" hissed Maria angrily as the powder brush she was using to apply bronzer onto the latina's cheeks flipped into her own face, spewing glittery dust into her eyes.

"Oww," she whimpered, making Santana laugh and stick her tongue out at Maria. She was dressed in a black cut off tshirt, and some of the red haired girl's pink nike shorts.

'Not really my color,' she had commented distastefully when she first put them on. 'You look cute,' said Maria, her back turned so that Santana couldn't see the blush on her face as she brushed of the latina's concerns.

"I don't wanna go," said Santana in a last attempt to get out of joining any team spirit-filled teams while she was at Dobry.

"Go! You look nice, scram," said Maria, and Santana turned sadly, clomping her shiny black etnies on the stairs, laughing when Maria gave her a friendly spank.

"Ready to go?" said Cassie, looking up from her cell phone with a smile on her face when her newest recruit reached the bottom of the stairs. Santana looked around hopefully for Maria, but she had already disappeared into her room to get ready for their Warblette's tryout later that afternoon. "Yep," said the latina, not really meaning it.

It wasn't a long walk to the gym, which was enclosed and air conditioned, making Santana wish she'd worn a tank top under her cut off. Cassie hopped up to a table, where two other girls in cheerleading uniforms sat, one blonde and one with short, silky black hair. The trio reminded Santana of her own unholy trinity back in Lima and made her heart ache a little bit.

"Do you have your routine ready?" said the blonde girl in the middle, smiling encouragingly at the newest tryout. Cassie hadn't told the other two girls that she was a Cheerio, and was sitting back smugly in her seat, caring more about the expressions on her fellow council members faces when the latina sprung into action than the actual routine.

"Sure do," smirked Santana.

"All right, you can go right ahead," smiled the blonde girl again, before settling down, her back straight, her hands in her lap.

Santana assumed the position to the hardest cheer routine she knew : feet spread, hands on hips, head down. She'd already given Cassie her music, so now she just waited for the three electronic beats that were her cue..there was the first one. Two. Three.

And, starting exactly with the second stream of music that came flooding through Dobry Hall's overpriced speakers, the Cheerio flew into a series of movements mastered under the skillfull if completely evil eye of one Sue Sylvester, leaving the 'council' of the Dobry Hall Cheerleading Squad.

_Your daddy must have been a drug dealer. Why? Cause you dope. _

The routine ended with three backflips, one right after the other, a split, several slightly scandalous dance moves, and all the music died instantly directly after the 'New Boyz' finished singing the word _dope_ as Santana's head dropped as though she was a robot that had been suddenly turned off.

Glancing up to see the judges for the first time since she started the routine, Santana smirked at the judges' open mouthed expressions which lasted for only a few seconds before all three collected themselves. "Um," the black haired girl leaned to the microphone and checked the paper in front of her. "Santana? Santana, you did a good job, thank you, we'll definitely be in touch soon!" Santana smirked again, one eyebrow raising in a sort of _told you I'd be good_ look before strutting out of the gym, hands on her hips.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Santana had made another costume change, back into her Dobry blazer and skirt. After Santana took a long shower, during which Maria kept yelling at her to 'hurry it the fuck up' they had straightened her hair, sprayed it with shine serum, curled the ends, and were now sporting matching thick black eyeliner, blue knee high socks, and black stilettos.<p>

The walk to the Warblette's choir room took a little while since they kept getting lost, not to mention the fact that the Warblers and Warblettes shared a slightly Dalton Academy's choir room, so they had to drive (and fight over who's car they would take( however, they eventually arrived, both managing to keep their carefully applied makeup and hair intact, no broken heels, etc, and even managed to be a few minutes early, so they waited in the car until they saw three exceptionally tall girls in Dobry blazers walk into the choir room, and hopped out to follow them in.

Once seated at a table that was wooden and solid and very professional looking (if slightly mannish), the middle girl, who had dark brown hair with blonde highlights tucked behind her ear on one side, spoke. 'Do you have a cd?"

"Oh, yeah," smiled Maria, producing a cheap CD case and handing it to the three girls. The one on the left, who had blonde hair that looked bleached, accepted it with a smile and put it into a CD player sitting on the desk. Maria and Santana exchanged a smile and walked to separate sides of the room as a haunting western melody played out on an electric guitar.

Maria was the first to sing. "When you came in, the air came out."

The two began to slowly take steps towards each other, hands on their hips, hooking their steps into a straight line as though they were on a runway. It wasn't elaborate choreography, but they hadn't really had a lot of time.

"And every shadow filled up with doubt, I don't know who you think you are.." they were about five feet apart, standing in approximately the middle of the open space of the choir room, and they both stopped, hands on their hips. Each threw their opposite legs, Santana her left, and Maria her right out to the side, giving them a supermodel type stance. "But before the night is through," each began to slowly sink to the ground. "I wanna do bad things to you."

There was a brief musical interlude during which there was some sexy dancing which I won't try to explain as it would probably both ruin the effect and make you feel slightly uncomfortable. Santana sang the next line as the two slowly circled each other. "I'm the type to sit up in her room, heart sick and eyes filled up with blue..I don't know what you've done to me, but this much is true : I'm gonna do bad things to you."

The two girls now stood next to each other. This was the only part of the audition that they'd spent any real time on, the actual duet. And, while once again my words won't really describe it, you can imagine that it was _awesome. _

_"When you came in, the air went out. And all those shadows filled up with doubt..I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna do real bad things with you..I wanna do bad things with you."_


	14. A straightener, hair dye, and spray tan

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. If you reviewed I would love you forever, especially if you have something you think I should change or something you want to happen, I'm always open for new ideas. Uhh that's all! Enjoyy love. Everyone's favorite character Kass is in this chapter! As always, she's not mine (sadness) but here is her facebook profile : www . facebook . com / kasseh kat. Have fun!**_

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was in the process of straightening her hair.<p>

It was the beginning of October, and the temperature outside of Dobry Hall had decided to take a complete 180 degree turn and become too cold for human survival, and the feeling of the steamy hot warmth radiating from the piece of metal being run through her long hair, which was now also warm, was absolutely heavenly.

The latina's own personal heaven was interrupted by a certain tall auburn haired girl bursting through the door. "Santana?" she called, looking around the room before her eyes finally fell on the dark haired girl sitting at her vintage vanity mirror, straightening her hair. "Santana! Guess what?" she squealed, hands clasped.

Santana put the straightener down on the table, hoping that it was good news for once in this dreary first week of school. She glanced at her phone, which was laying on the desk in front of her. Still nothing from Brittany.

"Cassie wanted me to tell you.." Maria paused, her eyes sparkling and smile causing her cheeks to squinch up her large eyes. "_You made it onto the squad!"_ she squealed, bouncing up and down. Santana grinned back at her and hopped up to pull the newsbearer into a tight hug.

"Wait! There's more!" yelped Maria as though she had just remembered, pulling back from the hug. Santana's face fell. It figured the happiness bubbling in her would only last for a second. But the universe had other plans for one Queen of Lima Heights.

"We both got into the Warblettes!"

"Well of course!" snarked Santana, tossing her silky black hair with a small jerk of her head before Maria grabbed her and spun her around in the air, causing them both to cause into giggles as Maria put Santana down. Santana leaned into the other girl and their foreheads touched.

All the laughter stopped, leaving only the music Santana had been listening to earlier playing softly in the background.

_It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right, I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you.._

The song, instead of fitting the situation, only reminded Santana of Brittany and blinked, before smiling slightly, obviously uncomfortable. Maria looked slightly dejected but quickly recovered the expression with a big smile, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, making her smile and wrap her own arms around the taller girl's waist.

Just then, another tune started to play, louder than the music.

_Baby, I'm not usually a shy dude, and I know that we ain't in high school no more, just a little love letter that I wrote..saying hey girl, I know you don't know me and I bet you get this all the time, but I can't lie, everytime you leave I wanna press rewind, say hey, eye y, I love you.._

"Brittany!" squealed Santana, instantly recognizing her girlfriend's ringtone and leaping away from her teammate's hug to grab her phone, sitting down on the vanity.

Maria waved her fingers goodbye and turned, her auburn hair flying around her shoulders as she spun on her heel and left, shutting the door behind her so that Santana couldn't see the fallen expression on her face. _Maybe it was just stupid,_ she thought as she padded downstairs to see if there was any breakfast in the kitchen.

"Britt britt?" said Santana into the phone, twirling her hair around on her index finger.

"Hey, san.."

Santana frowned at the dejected sound in Brittany's voice.

"What's wrong, Duck?"

"Nothing." Brittany sighed on the other side of the phone. "I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you, Santana."

"Duck, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you more, Santana," Santana detected a smile in her girlfriend's eyes, and made a kissing noise. Brittany returned it, if slightly fainter, and Santana could hear her giggle slightly as she hung up. She smiled and turned back to her mirror, picking up the straightener to resume sitting in pure ecstacy.

* * *

><p>While Santana was busy basking in the warmth of her straightener, Kassidy was hunched over the sink in an old tee and sweatpants, giving her hair a fresh coat of pink for a photoshoot. It was currently clipped up, surrounded by a shower cap as a green substance dried on her face, busy (to use the words on the bottle) 'purifying her pores to perfection' while watching a rerun of <em>Supernatural<em>, sitting comfortably on the floor in the prefect's private bathroom, which was about the same size as the bathroom all the other girls shared.

"Kassidy?" came a muffled voice, followed by a sniffle from outside the door.

The pink haired prefect sighed. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was a hysterically crying seventeen year old, but she had grown to be kind of fond of these girls anyway, so she opened the door, using her left hand to fan her mask slightly even though it was mostly dry.

However, upon opening the door she was completely surprised to see her fellow prefect, Charlie, wrapped up in a massively oversized sweatshirt, her perfectly tasteful eyeliner streaming down her cheeks. She sniffed and held out her arms, clearly unable to explain her current state.

Kassidy pulled her in and kicked the door shut before settling back down on the floor, her best friend wrapped up in her arms with her chin perched on the top of the other girl's blonde hair, using her toe to hit the space bar of her laptop, watching Sam and Dean interacting in a way that would forever strike her as homoerotic.

After about half an hour, Charlie was finally able to speak.

"Mom came to visit."

"Oh?" said Kassidy, raising an eyebrow. Charlie Fabray's mother, Russel Fabray's first and favorite mistress, very rarely checked up with any of her love children, much less Charlie, who wasn't particularly needy for her mother's attention.

"She needed money."

Kassidy grit her teeth. The _audacity _of that..woman sometimes got to her. And made her want to smash her skull into hundreds of millions of tiny little pieces. And she would, except that it was a possibility that Charlie would be upset, so she had restrained herself.

"And?"

"I wouldn't give her any, and she got mad." Charlie's voice wobbled as though she threatened to cry.

"It's okay bug. You don't have to talk about it," soothed Kassidy, earning a shaky smile from the blonde girl on her lap and they both turned their attention back to the laptop.

* * *

><p>Mika sighed, her shoulders shuddering slightly as she stepped from the freezing bathroom with it's smooth but icy ceramic walls into the steamy pressurized water flow of the shower.<p>

Turning so that she faced the faucet, she tried to relax her muscles as her small body quickly warmed up, her hands cupping the water. Pushing her face under the flow, she winced gently at the rough feeling of the water on her slightly bruised face.

The dark haired girl frowned, groping around to find the metal shower caddy and groped blindly for the soap. Soon enough her small hands found it and she popped it open, humming. Running it through her hair, she sang a Korean pop song that was stuck in her head. "_I wanna be your love, girl, love, girl looooveeeee.." _Mika crooned, her voice getting louder towards the end.

After scrubbing the sleep off of her skin with her favorite body wash – she always stockpiled whenever going home to California as they unsurprisingly didn't have it in stock in any of Ohio's _extravagant_ Wal Mart locations – she stepped out of the shower, shivering as she wrapped a white towel around her body before leaning forwards to wipe the steam off the mirror to inspect herself – And let out a blood curdling scream.

Outside the bathroom, Santana and Desarae crouched, giggling, Santana carefully holding a bottle of _Burnt Hawaiian _spray tan. Dripping out of the bottle, it looked positively orange. "Do you think it worked?"

"I think it worked!" said Santana, and both giggled, quietly high fiving.

Just then they heard their victim's footsteps stomping towards the door, so picked up the evidence and ran for it.


	15. Santitanny out

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. Reviews get you oreos! This is a strangely emotional chapter..everybody who favorite this story..xo. I heart you (: Read read read! **_

"Des, have you seen my phone?" called Santana, trying in vain to keep her long black hair out of her face, as it kept getting stuck in her lip gloss, as she bent over her vanity drawer, rooting through the things inside in a search for her cell phone.

"Ummm," murmured Desarae, looking up from the paper she was writing and glancing around the room, moving a few pillows around on her bed in search. "I don't see it. Oh, hold up," she added, pulling out her own phone and dialing her roommate's number, covering up the speaker with her hand so that they could both listen for the other phone.

All motion paused in the room as both girls listened intently. After several seconds, Santana sighed. "Its gotta be on silent. I have the hearing of a sexy, well groomed bat," purred the latina, before pulling the elastic stretchy off her wrist and occupying herself with pulling her hair into a high ponytail for cheer practice, inspecting her uniform as she did so. Desarae smiled, shaking her head and plugged her ear phones back in.

Just then, a dark haired girl familiar to the room walked in, her hands in her pockets. Lucy Anderson often stopped by the girls' room, as she and Desarae were inseperable and did practically everything together, classes, meals, runs after classes, but their favorite activity was hacking things, constantly playing pranks on the other houses or occasionally Dalton academy, then watching the feed on cameras they installed.

Santana found this intensely creepy and always stealthily checked around a room before removing any of her clothing, to make sure there were no obvious cameras in sight. While Lucy and Desarae positively refused to give her any advice as to how to find and avoid the cameras, she had seen them install enough when they didn't realize she was present to understand the basic mechanics of their cameras.

This time, however, Lucy stopped in front of Santana and stared at her as though waiting for the cheerleader to say anything. Completing her ponytail, Santana tugged at the sides of it and flipped the thing over her shoulder with a sigh before turning to see the incredibly small girl in front of her. She definitely took after her brother, Blaine.

"Do you need something, dwarf?" Santana snarked, putting her hands on her hips, ignoring the protest from Desarae in the counter.

Lucy just smirked at Santana, making the latter feel uncomfortable, but she managed not to show it, although she did wonder why the black haired girl was so cocky. What didn't Santana know?

"I found this in the kitchen," said Lucy, holding out Santana's phone with a sweet smile on her face. Santana took the phone carefully, narrowing her eyes at Lucy and staring at her for a little while before flouncing out of the room, oblivious to the muffled conversation between her roommate and the rescuer of her cell.

Unlocking it, Santana noticed with a shaky breath that there were no texts from Brittany – just one from a blocked number. She frowned, opening it.

Unknown Sender

Q and B may not have been doing the nasty but B had hardly been faithful.

Santana's heart dropped past her toes and into the non existent basement of the Stonem house. Staring at the text, the horror was written plainly across her face, visible to several stonem girls who walked past her, unsure whether to comfort the queen of lima heights or not, staring at her and making her want to melt into the floor.

The latina wanted to think that this was impossible. She wanted to think that her beautiful, perfect, blonde girlfriend in Lima would never, _ever _cheat on her. But she knew that someone –she was still almost positive that it was Mika, even though the evidence seemed to protest the asian girl's case - had been sending Quinn and most likely Brittany photos of Santana's alleged "activities" at Dobry.

Frowning, Santana stepped outside in her cheerleading uniform, scrolling through her contacts until she found Brittany numbers, and after hesitating briefly, punched call.

Her girlfriend picked up almost instantly.

"Brittany?" said Santana, not feeling up to using any of Brittany's pet names right now.

"Hey Santana," said Brittany, sounding the way she had yesterday; dejected and sad, although Santana still couldn't quite figure out why.

"Brittany.." Santana sighed, before bluntly spitting out what was on her mind. "Did you sleep with someone?"

"Yeah," said Brittany, making Santana flinch as though someone had slapped her in the face, standing there rigid. She had to concentrate to keep her phone from slipping out of her fingers. This could _not _be happening. Then her voice took on a tone that Santana hadn't heard for months ; one of anger. "Because I made Quinn show me what she was looking at and I saw those pictures of you and that girl."

"So? I didn't sleep with her!" hissed Santana, her voice no more than a whisper, glancing around to make sure none of her eavesdropping roommates were accidentally interjected into this private conversation.

"Whatever, San. You cheated, I cheated. Can we just go back now?" Brittany's voice was a whimper now, but it didn't change Santana's mind. Of course, she wanted to change her mind. But she knew she couldn't. If her and Brittany's relationship was so pathetically weak that they couldn't even survive a week and a half with her at a different school, then there was no point in trying to go on.

"No." said Santana shortly.

"Oh." Said Brittany, still sounding like a wounded puppy and making Santana want to go back in time and take her words away from the conversation. "So, like, you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

Santana gritted her teeth together, moving her finger towards the red button that she knew was on the left side of the screen.

"San.."

_Click._


	16. The Graveyard Shift

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. Reviews will continue to get you oreos! Probably forever! **_

_**Eight more days of Dobry Hall before nanowrimo begins(: today is a lovely day even if I'm currently suffering from that happy-sad feeling when good friends (or my favorite family members, in this case) oh well. –le sigh- also I suddenly remembered that I'm in love with Kate Nash! So typing up this chapter and listening to Kate Nash while secret circle is buffering (this means you, Naomi..even though you don't read this I'm still saying it. Maybe it will guilt trip your subconscious into paying attention to me) anyway. Enough boring shit. Let's goooooooooooooooo~~~~**_

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez had been known to have attitude problems. The kind of attitude problems that, in actuality, it would be far more accurate to say that she was known <em>for<em> having attitude problems. However, mulling around in her room, her hair falling out of a half hearted ponytail, her body curled up on the bed, sound asleep.

She'd broken up with girlfriend of six months, Brittany Pierce two days ago, after barely two weeks of being forced to attend Dobry Hall when her father discovered that..well, when Carlos Lopez discovered that his daughter's favorite round thing were boobs, and to say that she was taking the split hard was the understatement of the year. Or perhaps the understatement of the century.

Santana's three best friends; desarae, Cassie, and of course Maria, had been sharing custody of her, to make sure she was never alone during the day. Just in case..in Cassie's frank word's during one of the three caretaker's meetings : "We wouldn't want those razor blades in her hair to go to the wrong purpose would we girls?" of course Mika had been helpfully nearby the three girls' meeting and called out something like "Well, just remember sweetie, down the river, not across the street!" causing Cassie to leap up and begin to storm towards the door, luckily restrained by Maria and Desarae.

At any rate, Desarae had what the girls liked to refer to as "the graveyard shift" which was the shift between ten, (when the two cheerleaders went to sleep) and four, (when they woke up to begin their daily workout). This was perfect for the shy latina, since not only was Santana mostly sleeping between the hours of ten and four, and Desarae was awake anyway, as these were her and Lucy's golden hours : always working on some project up into the wee hours of the night. The two accomplices mainly ran on their precious three or four hours of sleep a night, and redbull.

Lots and lots of redbull.

At this current moment in the story of Dobry Hall, Lucy was sitting on Desarae's bed, working on something she had refused to show her best friend, despite at least twenty minutes of wheedling, while Desrae was doing her best to coax Santana into working out in the same way that she had for the past two weeks, by brushing the taller latina's hair gently into the traditional 'hi-ho cheerio' ponytail.

She had just sent Santana intot he bathroom with a pair of shrots and a blue sports bra that said "DHS cheer" across the front in thick, white letters, when Maria gently knocked on the door.

"You can came in!" sang Desarae, her voice hushed, sleepiness beginning to seep through the cracks in her words like smoke through leaves put on top of a bonfire.

"Is she ready?" smiled the cheerleader, who's own auburn hair had been pulled into the same ponytail as Santana's, clad in the same blue top and matching sweatpants, along with white etnies.

Desarae paused, knowing that Maria, more than anyone, wanted Santana to be okay. So she paused for a second, faltering before smiling brokenly at the red head. "Yeah." She said eventually, glancing at the door Santana had disappeared behind. There was a moment or so of awkward silence between they two while they waited for their charge to reappear from the bathroom. Luckily, she did, her face looking dull and expressionless.

Desarae glanced at Maria's face, noticing with a wince that the look on the red head's face mirrored almost perfectly that on the latina's, except also looking as though she was in pain. Watching them both, Desarae was perfectly sure that Maria was in fact in pain, recalling the way Santana, dopey in love Santana from only days before, had described the physical ache in her chest whenever she thought of Brittany. After a moment, the redhead managed to force a smile and Desarae looked up quickly.

"You ready honey?" said Maria quietly, her voice sounding filled with emotion that she couldn't let out. Like seeing Santana the way she was made her want, or maybe need to fix her, to help her, to make her happy again, stepping forwards and brushing over Santana's hair with her hands gently. The latina showed no response to the touch except for the slight leaning into Maria. After a few second, the two cheerleaders left, with only a backwards glance from Maria, a slight smile on her face, wiggling her fingers towards Desarae.

Desarae waved back slightly, returning the broken smile, feeling sad for some reason, and slightly guilty at her relief that Santana was gone, the same way she did last night. And the night before.

After standing in the middle of the room for several seconds, even after the door shut, Desarae turned with a sigh and crawled into bed with Lucy, snuggling against her side, needing to be with someone and not by herself. "Desarae!" snapped the dark haired girl. "I told you not to look."

"My eyes are closed," floated Desarae's voice, already buried under covers. Lucy sighed and continued typing. Several minutes later Lucy reached up and clicked the lamp off.

"I love you Rae," smiled Lucy, looking down at the latina next to her. "I love you too, luce."

* * *

><p>"Santana, put your phone away," said Maria suddenly, grabbing the phone away from the latina and glancing at it. 36 new messages from Quinn Fabray. The red haired cheerleader new perfectly well that all of these texts were just as bad, just as resentful, just as blaming as the first ones she had already read.<p>

Being Wednesday, Lucy ad Desarae had loads of pranks scheduled, and Cassie had a cheer squad council meeting, meaning that despite their feeling a bit guilty, Maria insisted that no one change their schedules, and she would watch over Santana. However, Maria had not anticipated that the longer she watched Santana hover on the edge of existence, barely eating, doing flawlessly at workouts as usual, but becoming only a mindless drone, as though Santana was gone forever, leaving only her body, with an unknown driver.

The two were currently on their way to Warblette's practice, and Maria had a plan. As soon as everyone was seated, Danielle, the head of the council, clicked her gavel sharply against the desk before speaking. "Maria has picked out a song that she would like to perform," she smiled, glancing at Santana, who was staring vaguely at a wall, her eyes completely vacant. In turn, each of the other glee club members' eyes flickered over to the latina, whispering almost silently, sympathetic, but none brave enough to actually speak to her.

Maria stood up, and Danielle clicked her gavel again, sitting back in her chair, her back straight, allowing the ginger to make her way past all the now silent girls to the middle of the room, her hands twisting in her lap. She glanced over at a girl, who had long dark brown hair with blue streaks in it, and nodded at her slightly. The piano burst into music. Behind her, another girl was whirling her fingers away on an electric guitar, and one of the warblettes drummed on the back of someone else's chair, clearly the only one in the room who was familiar with the song, earning a smirk from Maria, who's mood seemed to be massively elevated just by going to the front of the room.

She spun around on her tip toes, her hands out, clearly soaking up the spotlight, before starting to sing, her hips swinging gently, her left hand stretched out and pointing at what was definitely very similar to at Santana. "Fascinating new thing, you delight me, and I know you're speaking of me," earning a whoop from another girl in the small audience, causing the singer to grin. "Fascinating new thing," she continued. "Get beside me..I want you to love me,"

At this point, it became clear that Maria had changed the lyrics especially for Santana. "I'm surprised that she hasn't told you before, that you're lovely," there was a pause, and only the makeshift drums echoed in the room. "And you 're perfect," drums. "And I want you to smi-ile," this time five or six girls let out whoops, including someone who had whistled in a more than slightly suggestive manner, earning a almost frightened looking glare from Maria, but it only lasted for a second as quickly she was singing again, this time the electric guitars and drums both gone, leaving only the piano playing, so quietly that no one could really hear it over her quiet, but still powerful voice.

"Fascinating new thing, you seem vacant, looking for a temporary savior, fascinating new thing, you didn't betray her, by becoming familiar," said Maria, her own eyes filling with tears as her whole mind was filled only with images of Santana, laughing and smiling and now. Vacant. Not a care in the world. Willing nothing.

At that moment, she heard a sniffle and her head jerked up. Santana was suddenly in front of her, her eyes filled with tears as well. They hugged tightly, and Maria could feel Santana's tears rolling faster and faster into her shining hair, so she grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the choir room as fast as she could, knowing that Santana didn't want to do this in front of her whole team.

* * *

><p>Fourty seven minutes later, Santana had cried out all her tears, and was sound asleep, her body curled around an equally sound asleep Maria.<p>

Because of all the sound sleeping going on, no one noticed when a certain dark haired girl crept in, and a camera flashed, whirring and clicking many times, before creeping back out.


	17. Everybody thinks that girl's so fine

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. Reviews will continue to get you oreos! Probably forever! Also. I wrote this chapter while listening to **__**Do Wah Doo**__** by **__**Kate Nash**__**. It's similar to the way I see Quinn, but..anyway you should stop reading right here, go turn on the song, and then come back. Please? Heh. Anyway, whether you take my amazing advice or not, here we go!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was not quite the girl that everyone saw her as. Sure, she could be a bitch. And sure, people thought she was conniving, but the blonde really preferred clever. She wasn't stubborn, she was determined. She wasn't a man eater, it just turned out she was berrysexual. And she didn't specially target Rachel Berry, she was just .. confused.<p>

And she was hardly the kind of girl to constantly stay tuned in on all the latest Cheerio trends, the latest music from Katy Perry, the latest shit to put in her hair. She had other things to be busy with : building a relationship with her daughter, trying to figure out exactly _what_ berrysexual was, and exactly what she was going to do about it. Quinn did not have time for facebook.

However, when she started receiving messages from a person she couldn't identify, no matter how long she stayed up during the night, reading about tracking IP addresses, it kept coming up as restricted, and once she got past that, it would be all "this person doesn't exist", she couldn't identify, filled to the brim with photographic evidence of her best friend cheating on her other best friend, facebook had become significantly more important in the life of one Quinn Fabray.

And logging on one morning before school, Quinn saw the pictures of her best friend, wrapped in the arms of some..some fucking ginger.

And anger had overtaken her.

And she had called Santana.

And Santana hadn't picked up.

As usual. As fucking usual.

And she'd gone to school.

And there was Rachel, smiling at her suddenly, and Quinn realized that all of a sudden she was sitting in glee club, Brittany sitting in the lap of a football player Quinn didn't recognize. Clearly it wasn't as hard for the two girls to move on as she thought. Quinn wondered for a minute if their relationship had been a joke. A joke to get attention? Who would want attention when all attention was at McKinley high was getting an ice fucking cold cheery slushie up your face and down your shirt? An idiot, that was who.

'_Hi,'_ mouthed Rachel, wiggling her fingers in a cheery wave.

Quinn smiled at her, although it didn't quite come out right, making her face only look happy in some places, like a mask that didn't quite fit. '_Hey,'_ she mouthed back, and Rachel turned away, her dark hair shielding her face, leaving Quinn staring at it. Wondering.


	18. The Reinstatement of the Queen

_**Author's Note : Dobry Hall, School for Girls exists in Daltonverse, which is created by CP Coulter. I do not own it. Nor do I own Glee, as it would be very different if I did. Very different. Um, I don't own Lucy Anderson or Mika I already forgot her last name, those are both CP Coulter's characters. Maria Von Blaken, Cassie Elizabeth Teller, and Desarae Gonzales are my characters. Reviews STILL GET YOU OREOS BRUH.**_

_**So this chapter is like really super cheesy kinda I don't know I've been watching a lot of skins and I don't think I understand how to not be stereotypical anymore/: (I. LOVE. SKINS. SO ITS TOTALLY WORTH IT.) Anyway off we gooooo~~**_

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez had completely forgotten about the prank war.<p>

In fact, putting self tan in her arch nemesis' body wash was sort of the least of her concerns right now. She had actually somehow managed to not only forget that there was a prank war raging around her, but that the next move was Mika's.

This left the latina totally open for the heineous attack that took place next. No one could ever figure out how exactly Mika had pulled it off although some stealing of personal belongings definitely took place.

Santana was laying in bed one day, motionless, totally inattentive to the Friday night activities swirling around her, as Desarae and Lucy curled each other's hair, Lucy's camera lying on the vanity next to them, waiting to be taken out and document another night of the Anderson's life.

All of a sudden, her phone rang.

_Never thought all this would, backfire.._

She blinked, her eyes suddenly alert, although her body didn't move.

_Never thought you'd make me perspire.._

Yes. It was Brittany's ringtone. Brittany texted her. Did she want to apologize? Should she take the blonde girl back? Probably. It was the only thing she wanted to do, and—

**Brittany Pierce : **

I love you.

Santana fell back with a thump onto the bed, a grin spreading over her face she couldn't control. A minute passed, and two minutes. She didn't say anything back, just laid there, grinning like an idiot at the phone. An idiot, but a happy idiot.

There was almost a buzzing in her chest, like the aching that had been there had suddenly been filled, and there was real blood in her veins, and she could feel the aching of her muscles from practice, and a slight pain in her head from crying. Everything was _real _again and she could touch and feel and hear and see and it was _real. _

A different ringing came from her phone, now. A metallic ringing, like any old time phone, but somehow more computerized and harsh. It would have been a foreboding sound had Santana not been so happy. It was, of course, a video call from Brittany. From Britt. From Duck. It occurred to Santana that she could use those pet names again now, without fear of messing things up, and—the latina suddenly realized that she could hear the same ringing in another room. Britt was here? At Dobry Hall—

"You are a dumb fucking bitch,"

Santana's heart fell stories down her rib cage, feeling as though it had just jumped off the Eiffel tower or some shit. It wasn't Brittany's face on the other end. It was Mika. It was Mika on the other end, and this was just another _fucking_ prank. Brittany didn't give a shit. Fuck. Fuck fuck fucking—Santana's iphone suddenly went flying across the room, luckily landing in the laundry basket (much to the horror and then astonished relief of Lucy).

Looking up, Santana realized that Mika was in fact sitting comfortably, one leg crossed over the other, on Santana's vanity table, a fucking intolerably smug expression on her face.

It took one second for Santana to get off the bed.

It took two seconds for her to march over to the table.

Three to pull Mika off of it by the hair.

Four to be on top of her.

Five for angry red scratches to appear on Mika's arm.

Six for a bruise to begin forming on Santana's cheek.

And about five minutes for the two to find themselves right back in Principal Van De Kamp's office.

* * *

><p>When they finally emerged with orders for separation and a recommendation that both go home or to a hotel for a day or so (an option that was out of the question for Santana, and therefore for Mika), Santana had already formulated a plan for revenge.<p>

The plan was far simple, but nothing short of bloody brilliant. Everyone knew that Mika took an extravagantly long amount of time to shower. This was, of course, the best time to prank her, take her makeup and leave her feeling naked, etc.

Santana had formed a team of herself, Cassie, Maria, and Desarae (on the condition that she didn't snitch to Kassidy, Charlie, or Lucy. While the first two would most likely only laugh, no promises could be made about what Lucy would do as she was a known "Team Mika" supporter.)

They were waiting silently in Santana's room, waiting for the sound of Mika's booted footsteps as she clomped into the bathroom and kicked everyone out for her morning shower, which was followed by John Mayer's entire Continum album being blasted at an ungodly volume (on repeat) and lastly, the shower water being turned on.

The combination of her shower water and horrible music was hopefully enough to drown out the sound of everyone rushing out of the small dorm room to their assigned positions. Cassie and Maria went quickly to work replacing Mika's facial moisturizer with glue, and her foundation with cake batter.

Desarae was in charge of carefully emptying a bottle of chocolate syrup—the kind that hardens when it gets cold and then gets melty again when it gets warm—into all of Mika's clothes and shutting the drawers, while Santana had the worst job of them all, or perhaps the best, which was of course, picking the lock to the bathroom and attacking Mika with a spray bottle full of piss.

"Where _exactly_ did you get that?" Maria had asked, her nose wrinkled.

Santana's movements to screw the bottle together had paused and she'd looked up at Maria.

"What have I told you goes down in Lima Heights?"

Maria didn't say anything, but instead looked confused, even though Santana had told her 'what went down in Lima Heights' endlessly. Instead Desarae and Cassie both cheered "BAD THINGS!" causing everyone to collapse into giggles, except of course for Santana, who just smirked.

"Do you think this will be worthy revenge?" chirped up Desarae, a few minutes later.

No one said anything at the time, but the screams that came from the bathroom as Mika was soaked in some very foul smelling "yellow rain" were enough to prove that not only it would be perfectly worthy revenge, but that Santana Lopez was reinstated as The Queen of Lima Heights.


	19. The thing about Brittany

**Hi darlings! So, first of all. It's been forever since I updated Dobry Hall. My bad. x **

**Second of all, this chapter is shit, so put on your Hope-is-a-great-writer goggles and maybe it'll come out allright :D x**

**Ehhmm, I still don't own anything and I'm still too lazy to go get my disclaimer and put it in here. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>There were many things that the average person didn't know about Brittany Susan Pierce.<p>

First of all, she was an elite motorcross driver.

She'd been driving since she was only thirteen years old, under her mother's name, without her mother's knowledge, and when she turned fifteen, she unveiled her real identity after winning first place in a statewide adult rank competition.

And the officials of the race had no choice but to let the slightly underage girl compete in the national competition.

Second of all, Brittany Susan Pierce was the queen of stealth.

She could sneak into clubs, sneak into clubs to get Glee Club information, sneak into her mother's closet in a desperate attempt to find various information, and she _never_ got caught.

Yes, Brittany was the queen of stealth.

The last thing about Brittany, a handful of people _did _know. Despite the fact that Brittany was about a hundred miles away from a D average, and didn't know the difference between a pineapple and a pipe line, the dancer contained a rare talent of being able to read anyone like a book.

Even the incredibly complex Quinn Fabray.

And when Ohio's favorite blonde was tearing through a beaten dirt track on the back of a motorcycle, the wind roaring past her iPod headphones, her mind was whirling at a million miles an hour.

_Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well. Hands up, hands tied. Lives fast, die young, bad girls do it well.._

Thoughts were connecting. Words were connecting. Phrases were suddenly linking together.

The motorcycle skidded to a firm stop.

Not because of any profound realization, although several profound realizations were flying through Brittany's head, but because she saw a small figure with a full head of lion mane-like hair blowing desperately in the wind.

Brittany kicked down the stand to her bike, swung her long bare legs over the edge of the tall vehicle.

"Isn't it a bit cold for those shorts?" came the voice of Ohio's second most loved blonde, Quinn Fabray.

The biker just grinned, pulling off her helmet as she strutted to the other side of the track.

Brittany S. Pierce was miles away from book smart. She didn't know the difference between a binder and a zebra. But she knew people. And she'd seen the conversations on Facebook, even the pictures. She knew several of the pictures were a little more than slightly misrepresenting her girlfriend, but she knew Santana was a little off base.

Brittany S. Pierce was probably the most emotionally mature person on the entire McKinley High campus. But sometimes, when they're hurt, even mature people need revenge.

And that's why she kissed Quinn Fabray.


End file.
